A Taste of Love - A Fiolee fanfiction
by FioleeForever
Summary: A Taste of Love is about Fionna and Marshall Lee, finding their way through the course of love. This is my first fanfiction. So I don't know how I did.
1. Chapter 1

"MATH!" Fionna screamed, as she stubbed her toe on the table.  
"Babycakes, are you alright?" Cake asked.  
"Yes, I ought to rest though. This really hurts." Fionna sat down on the couch and started dreaming about her adventuring. All of a sudden, a loud banging noise flooded the room.  
"I'll get it, woo!" yells Cake. As she looks through the port hole, she screeches and runs away.  
"Who is it, Cake?" asks Fionna, but gets no answer. She slowly stumbles to the door and opens it nonchalantly.  
"Oh hey, Marshall." she says.  
"I need to ask you a favor." he says urgently. "I tried to make it to the cave before the sun rose, but it's already up, and I almost fell over in pain just coming here. Can I stay and rest until sundown?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. You can use my bed if you want." says Fionna.  
Marshall Lee sleeps the day away, until it is sundown again. As he wakes up, he watches Fionna as she dresses into her pajamas. When she takes off her hat, he's caught staring at her golden locks flowing swiftly to her sides. Marshall can't believe what he's looking at. And are those... _Breasts?_ This is all so new to him, things he's never seen from Fionna.  
"Just what do you think you're staring at?" Fionna asks him in amusement.  
"N-n-uh-nothing!" he says stuttering.  
"Keep your eyes to yourself, Marshall." she replies, while winking at him.  
As Marshall Lee flies home, he can barely keep balance. What happened to her in the matter of six years? _Has it really been that long?  
_His mind is filled with thoughts for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knocking at his door that awoke him from his nap.  
"Door's unlocked," he yelled as he put on his undershirt.  
Fionna peeked in through his door, and walks in slowly.  
"What're you doing here, kiddo?" Marshall asked.  
"I just fought a few monsters nearby your cave. It started raining, and Cake ran home without me. So I had to finish them off alone and thought I'd come here to stay. I'm a little wet though, do you mind?"  
Marshall didn't even notice at first, but once Fionna mentioned it, he noticed he could see right through her shirt. A lace bra. Nice.  
"Could I borrow some clothes, I don't want you looking at my tits all night." said Fionna. It caught him off guard, but he nodded and threw her his red flannel shirt.  
OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. She's undressing right in front of me, he thought as she took off her shirt and put on his flannel. All these feelings he was getting was extremely weird, since he's known Fionna since she was eight years old. Now she's 16, and he's 17... still.


	3. Chapter 3

As Fionna climbed into bed with Marshall, she started cuddling up in his arms.  
"You cold?" he asks.  
"Yeah, a little bit..." Marshall wraps himself around her and kisses her forehead gently as she dozes off.  
When they wake up the next morning, Fionna looks at Marshall Lee in a new perspective. He's much cuter, and the way he's holding her makes her melt in happiness. He opens his eyes, and she also notices how perfect they are. The perfect black color they are glimmer as he looks at her.  
"Marshall, what do you see in me?" she asks, wondering if he feels any spark or connection.  
"Well Fi,"  
Fi. She liked that a lot.  
He looks into her bright blue eyes and sees perfection. As he plays with her curls, he tells her exactly what he thinks when he looks at her.  
"You're gorgeous, everything about you is perfect, and there's something about you that makes you different from other girls..."  
"Different in a bad way?"  
"No no. Like, special. You're unique, and I like that."  
A little smirk spreads across her face, until she looks down at his chest.  
"Oh my glob! You aren't wearing clothes, Marshall!"


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall Lee bursts out laughing, but quickly stops and stares at Fionna with a straight face. She looks back up at him, and they slowly lean in toward each other. They're lips meet, and Marshall presses her up against him. He leans against her, pushing her onto the bed, sliding his hand up her thigh and grabs her skirt, slowly pulling it down. Right as he's taking off the flannel shirt, Cake busts in.  
"FIONNAAAAAAAAAA!" she screams.  
Fionna struggles to find her clothes, but manages to put them on before Cake questions anything.  
I'll see you tomorrow, Fionna shouted behind her.  
I really have to ask her out...

**Side note; Sorry it's so short. I'm making a lot of chapters today, and am kind of in a rush. **


	5. Chapter 5

As Cake sleeps in the drawer, Fionna sits and thinks about Marshall. He's all she ever thinks about now. And it's been a week since they saw each other. So when she hears the faint knocking on the window, she dashes to it before she can count to 3.  
"Hey Fi."  
"Hey Mar."  
"Can you come to my place for a bit?" Marshall asks.  
He flies her over, holding her hand as she hangs from his floating body.  
As they get settled into his room, she slowly clicks the door shut.  
"Fi, I have to ask you something really important."  
"What is it..?" she asks.  
"I have strong feelings for you... Like, really strong.." He pauses for a bit to figure out his wording.  
"I like you too, Marshall," she says breaking the silence.  
"...Be mine, Fionna?"  
She walks over to him and looks up at his eyes again, just like last time.  
"Of course I will," she says with a smile spreading across her face.  
He kisses her gently, and gets more into the kissing as they progress. He starts doing as he did before, sliding his hand up her thigh, pulling her skirt down gently. He then aims for her shirt, and slides it over her hat, taking it off with the shirt. As they're now sliding their tongues into each other's mouths, he slowly thrusts back and forth on her, and hears slight moans coming from Fionna. As he thrusts faster and harder on her, she lets out louder moans and screams. The faster and the harder Marshall thrusts, the louder her moans. He hasn't done this in so long, and she feels so good.  
He goes down and starts sucking on her neck while sticking his two fingers in her now wet clitoris. She screams a little, but starts pulling his hair and leaving deep scratches in his back instead.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day he awakens to the scent of vanilla and a note by his bedside table.

Marshall Lee,  
Come to the tree house tonight if you'd like. You can sleep here whenever you want, you're more than welcome.  
Fionna

She is so adorable. He gets dressed in a gray flannel and skinnies, then brushes his hair a bit. Might as well look nice today.  
Being nocturnal and everything, it is already night when he wakes up. He flies over to the tree house and knocks on the door. As Cake answers, she greets him with apples and cherries. Yum. He loved the taste of red. It was the only thing he could eat, besides blood. And he didn't plan on eating Fionna or Cake anytime soon. As he walks into the doorway, Cake stops him.  
"Fionna is sleeping, you will be sleeping on the couch if you stay here. You will have time to see her when she awakens."  
Marshall Lee shrugs and flicks on the T.V.  
Boring. Boring. Boring. Oh! Regular Show. Might as well watch that.


End file.
